Scrapbooking, or the making of scrapbook pages, where an artistic page is created from images, is very popular in both the United States and Europe. Many people have “scrapbooking parties” where a host provides scrapbooking materials (such as paper, borders, ideas for layout) to participants. The scrapbooking materials can be very expensive. In addition, if a scrapbook page is created and is well received by the scrapbooking participants, it is very difficult to duplicate because the duplication of the scrapbook pages must be done by hand.
Electronic scrapbooking systems can also be utilized to create scrapbooking pages. While it may be easier to make copies of digital scrapbooking pages because multiple copies of a page may be sent to an image printer, a user has to have a computer, scrapbook software, and a high-quality image printer with appropriate image quality photo paper in order to produce an original professional or acceptable scrapbook page. At the aforementioned “scrapbooking” parties, it is usually not possible for each scrapbooking participant to have a computer and scrapbooking software. Also, scrapbooking enthusiasts do not feel that electronic creation of a scrapbook is similar artistically to creation of a scrapbook by hand (or by cutting and pasting).
Accordingly, a need exists for a system to be in place that allows for scrapbooking participants to be able to easily create scrapbooking pages and easily make copies of the scrapbooking pages. In addition, in most cases, many scanners do not allow for a full-size scrapbook pages (12″ by 12″) to be scanned. Most Printers also do not allow for a full-size scrapbook page (12″ by 12″) to be printed. Accordingly, an additional need exists to allow users to scan full size scrapbook pages utilizing an image scanner, to store as an image a full size scrapbook page, and to print, on an image printer, a full-size scrapbook page.